


3AM drunk confessions

by katherinekaii



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confession, Drunk Steve Rogers, F/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Possibly Unrequited Love, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherinekaii/pseuds/katherinekaii
Summary: The second time Steve admits something he didn't mean to in front of you while he's drunk.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	3AM drunk confessions

As you were peacefully sleeping, having in mind that it was around 3 AM, the very loud closing of your apartment's door could be heard around the whole place. That was enough to wake you up. You, and probably half the other apartments on the floor as well. 

In the first couple of seconds, you couldn't even realize what was happening, but once your brain started working a bit more actively you figured out that it was probably your roommate, Steve Rogers. 

You and Steve had been living together for around a year and a half now. Both of you were in college, he was majoring in Education (and was also studying for a minor in Art History, which you adored his passion for), while you were majoring in Criminal justice. Steve was on his way to becoming an art teacher, and you - a crime investigator. 

Steve had previously lived with his best friend, Bucky, but he was now living with his girlfriend. Bucky's moving in with Natasha, both of who were now pretty good friends of yours, had opened the spot in Steve's rented apartment which you were now occupying. 

Living with him was pretty good, you couldn't lie. He was a gentleman, a great roommate, and had introduced you to some of the people that were now your closest friends. The only problem was the fact that you were undeniably in love with those blue eyes. That could bring certain complications. 

It had been close to a year since your feelings for him had started developing. But you couldn't put yourself through the heartbreak of confessing and being rejected, and then having to live with the person that rejected you. You were absolutely sure that he wouldn't look at you the way you looked at him because you knew about something you weren't supposed to. 

About two or so months after you had moved in with Steve he had gotten almost blackout drunk at a party, which forced you to quite literally drag him home. What he doesn't remember is that while he was out of his sober mind he had confessed to you his biggest hurt - he was in love with his best friend's girlfriend. Yes, Steve was in love with Natasha. Apparently he had realized that just hours before Bucky had informed him of them dating. Steve, being the best friend he is, just kept his mouth shut. Let Barnes have the girl. You never mentioned to him that you knew, cause you didn't want to put him in an uncomfortable situation. By the time he had admitted that in front of you, Buck and Tasha were closing in on their second year together. It pained you to know he had been carrying that with him for so long. 

Unfortunately, just a few months later your heart had decided that falling for someone you clearly had no chances with would be a great idea. 

You stayed in bed, too tired to move, but after no more than 5 minutes someone barged into your room. And there he was. Steve Rogers. After you got over the initial shock of him almost breaking down your door you could speak up. 

"Steve, what the actual fuck are you doing? It's in the middle of the damn night." You grumped out.

"Oh, damn. Hey, Y/n, what are you doing in my bed? " With each word, he got closer. And by the end of his sentence, Steve dropped soundly on your bed, stretching out right next to you. He was clearly far from sober. It made you sigh. 

"That's my bed, Rogers, go to your own room." 

You tried to gently push him away, but Steve was a big guy, and the fact that you had woken up barely minutes ago certainly didn't help you gather the strength to deal with him. The reason you didn't want him there was because you didn't want to put yourself in an even more painful situation than you were already in. Seeing him around the apartment every day, having dinners with him, and all the other domestic things that came with being his roommate while also being in love with him but knowing he loved someone else was enough. Sleeping in your bed was just too much. But for fuck's sake, he was heavy. 

"Come on, Steven!" You tried again, but he didn't move an inch.

After a few seconds, your roommate finally spoke up, slight slurring in his words. 

"You know Y/n, I'm kinda dumb, to be honest." 

You finally stopped trying to push him off, deciding that you'll just sleep in his bed tonight, since he wanted yours so badly. Instead, your attention moved to his words. 

"Yeah, and why is that?" 

"Well, you see, I was in love with Natasha. Like ... really in love. And by the time I realized she was with Bucky. And so I lost her. Which really hurt by the way. But it was my fault you know. Cause I didn't figure it out on time. And now I'm in love with you. I'm scared to say anything, though. I know you don't want me like that. And then you'll find someone else, that you love and stuff. That sucks." 

Steve said it all so casually, while you were at an absolute loss of words. The man really had a problem with spilling all his secrets when drinking. But now that wasn't your main focus. It was that Steve Rogers was in love with you. The way you were with him. It almost sounded surreal. 

"Rogers, are you fucking with me right now? I need to know if you are."

"No, why would I be? That's mean. Didn't you hear me, I am in love with you. Being mean doesn't make sense. You aren't making any sense right now, Y/n." 

Those words sealed the deal. You couldn't stop the smile that crept up on your lips. But you didn't want to say it back or kiss him just yet. No, you were going to do that tomorrow morning, when he was sober so he could remember it. Instead, you just got into a comfortable laying position next to him, the smile never leaving your lips. Tomorrow was going to be a good day, you could feel it.

"Just go to sleep, dumbass."

"Copy that ma'am."


End file.
